Paparazzi
by XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo
Summary: 'I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi' When the gang heads to the beach and finds themselves int he camera's spotlight, how are they going to deal with all the chaos? THE MEDIA REMAKE
1. Starstruck

Paparazzi

A/N: I know everyone must _hate_ me for doing this, and for getting rid of one of my most popular stories just to start new and all I have to say is, I hope this goes well. The reason for giving up on 'The Media' is because I simply just don't write like that anymore and I'm not happy with it and I feel I could do better.

I hope you guys as fans will like this, because this story is either going to fly or fall with you guys.

Much love-xoxo-C3R-xoxo

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Chapter 1: Starstruck

_Baby now that we're along got a request, would you make me number one on your playlist? _

_-Lady GaGa_

_. . ._

"This is perfect!"

"I completely agree, it's nice to get the chance to swim in something _other_ than chlorine filled waters"

The redhead rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag onto the sandy shores of Sunyshore City. With its clean beaches, playful Pokémon, cute little kids running around, and rather nice eye candy, what was there not to like about the Sunny city in Sinnoh?

Another giggle emerged catching their attention and following behind them was none other than the Hoenn born coordinator herself, May.

"Awh c'mon Misty, I thought you_ loved_ the water" She said with a mocking smirk at the end. She put her hands on her hips as if she were flaunting her wonderfully cute, if she did say so herself, red bikini. Wrapped up in a bandeau style top, a nice red bow tied in the front with matching bikini bottoms tied respectfully at her hips, what was there not love? Not to mention May couldn't help but feel rather confident in the little red suit of cuteness.

"Oh trust me, she does-if I didn't know any better she'd sprout a mermaid tail any sec' now"

"Pika~" The little electric mouse cried as he hopped of his trainers shoulders and onto a nice soft spot in the ground, which he would now declare as his napping spot.

"Ha-ha Ash, you're just jealous because to this day, I still swim better than you" She retorted right back to the voice she had gotten so used to over the years, but all the same…the voice she missed terribly.

"Nuh-uh, not true, I could beat you anytime, anywhere!" The ambitious trainer was quick to respond, a grin still spread wide across his face.

Misty narrowed her cerulean eyes, her hands going to clutch the ends of her oversized tee, the words _'You're lookin' at a Sensational Sister'_ printed across the front. A shirt Daisy had gotten all of her sisters for Christmas once year.

"Can_not_" Misty smirked.

Ash removed the towel from around his neck and carelessly threw it on the ground where he assumed the gang would set up camp and in a swift movement removed his shirt-which only meant one thing.

"3…" Misty slipped off her shirt to reveal a light green monokini with its sides cut out to accentuate her curves and toned body.

"2…" She echoed. Ash kicked off his shoes.

"1!" And as fast as that, the two made a beeline for the ocean waters, ready to fight for title of best swimmer.

Dawn watched the two race off, crossing her arms over her simple baby pink halter that wasn't too elaborate, and just the right amount of simple to draw attention to her petite waist, "Geez, we're barely here for 5 minutes and they're already arguing and competing"

May laughed, "I know, we all barely get a chance to get together all six of us and they're off"

Dawn nodded in agreement before a light bulb went off in her head, "Hey wait, speaking of the six of us, where's Dr-" But as soon as her eyes laid sight on something, or someone else , she immediately redirected her words, "Oh hey Paul!" She raised a hand to call the usually brooding trainer over.

May turned her head only to look at Paul approaching, looking all cool with a towel draped around his neck and his black trunks hung low, and then back at Dawn, then back at Paul, a smile on her face.

"Hey Paul," She greeted to the older trainer as well, "Where's Drew?" She asked, referring to the final missing member of their little troop.

Paul made a motion, jerking his head to the side, nudging to the elaborate stand labeled 'Snack Shack', "Getting something to eat, he said he'd only be a second"

May nodded, "I'll go see if he needs help, or if I can get him to buy me somethin'" She smiled, taking a step forward, "Don't wait up for us 'kay?"

Dawn nodded, "Gotcha" she smiled, unaware of May's true intention.

May raised her hand to wave a quick 'bye' to the two before turning around completely to start her path over to waving blue and white striped flags near the snack stand.

She couldn't help but give herself a pat on the back as she walked away. Sure she had only known Dawn for a short time, and Paul for an even shorter time, but it didn't take her long to piece things together.

They were all 17 already, with the exception of Dawn being 16 and Paul 18-but shouldn't _some_ of them be getting together by now?

May nodded to herself; as if to reinforce her thoughts, if she could help…she'd defiantly do all she could to give people a little _nudge. _Herself included.

. . .

"C'mon Prinplup, try and make friends" Dawn crouched over her finally evolved penguin of a Pokémon and cooed at it gently, trying _so_ hard to get it to become friends with the giant Torterra standing four feet to the left.

But the little Prinplup was persistent and crossed its arms, shaking its head to the side muttering an effective, "Prrrrrin"

"But you _know_ Torterra, don't you remember your old buddy?" She tried to persuade, her words stretching out, of course Prinplup knew itself and Torterra weren't friends…or _acquaintances_ for that matter but still, Dawn tried. And all her efforts washed away when Prinplup yawned loudly in its trainer's face.

Behind her, Paul let out a snort trying to hold in his laughter as he sat sprawled out on his towel, his hands behind him, in the shade of a giant umbrella.

Dawn groaned.

"Prinplup… we're gonna have to work on your manners" She stuck a scolding finger out at the Pokémon.

"Prin-plup!" Prinplup retorted.

"Fine, go play with the others" She gave in, motioning to her other Pokémon happily playing in the warm waters.

The penguin cried happily not hesitating to skip off to its friends and its element but most importantly away from the fully evolved grass Sinnoh starter.

When Dawn was sure Prinplup made it safe into the waters she let out another defeated sigh and proceeded to sit down on her pink towel placed effectively across from Paul's.

"That was…entertaining" He smirked, throwing a glance to his reluctant Torterra, who seemed almost oblivious to the entire failed meet and greet as it yawned and took in the sunlight, shaking it's leaves.

Dawn crossed her arms, "Well I was trying to be _nice_," She huffed, "But who would've thought…Prinplups and Torterras don't get along" She muttered.

"Or Pachirisus and Electabuzzes…" Paul added with a mocking chuckle.

"Or Lopunnies and Honchkrows…" Dawn grumbled.

Paul smirked, "Or Magmortars and Mamoswines…"

She groaned, "…and _especially_ not Ursarings and Typhlosions" She groaned, remembering her little…well, not so little any more, fire Pokémon and how it tried to launch a flamethrower right into Ursaring's face, who proceeded to counterattack with Focus Blast.

His Pokémon were strong, she gave him that.

"Hm, maybe our Pokémon just weren't meant to be friends "Dawn said nonchalantly, letting it go just like that, her tone light.

"_Probably_" Paul agreed sarcastically and to be honest, he could see why. After all those years when he and Ash constantly duked it out on the battlefield, his Pokémon were everything but merciful or…nice, something that Dawn's little cheering Pokémon were quick to catch up on, and Dawn.

So suddenly he began to wonder.

If Dawn knew for a fact that their Pokémon didn't like each other…like at all, then why did she try so hard? He figured after the first failed attempt she'd give up but she kept calling out her Pokémon, and making him call out his.

Maybe she was just persistent.

He shrugged it off. He didn't know, he wasn't around her enough to know.

…_unfortuanly._

"You know Paul, you should hang out with us more often" She looked up at him, her words somehow picking up where his thoughts left off.

"Well, I'm here right now aren't I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Dawn dug her toes deep into the sand, suddenly bringing her knees up to her chest, "But I mean after, are you just gonna go back to traveling by yourself in Sinnoh?" She questioned, the first time she'd ever brought this topic up.

Paul shrugged, never thinking this much into their traveling situations. All he knew was after this, Drew and May would probably be heading back to Johto, and Misty had to back to Kanto, she _was_ the Gym Leader, and he and Ash and Dawn would be back to wandering around in Sinnoh…bumping into each other now and then.

He didn't think anymore before answering, "Probably, I mean that's what I was doing before right? And besides the league's coming up in a little over a month so I'm sure if me and Ash traveled together we wouldn't get that much training done"

Dawn blushed, "W-wait, n-no, I didn't mean you should come with us-I was just sayin', ya know, I wasn't…talking about something like that, geez" She tried to play off, not realizing her words were that obvious.

Paul's eyes followed to the younger girl who went to occupy herself by drawing little outlines of Pokémon in the sand near her feet.

But before Paul had time to think of something to say Dawn shot her head up, "Well, if you and Ash are going to be all super secluded-don't-bother-me-I'm-training zone, then I guess I'd better make the best of this mini vacation" She suddenly smiled, her hands reaching for her bag, immediately rummaging through its contents.

Paul rose an eyebrow, "Dawn…what're you-?"

_Click._

It wasn't long before he actually managed to register what had happened. When he blinked his eyes, getting adjusted to the natural lighting, he heard her giggle.

"Smile" She cooed.

He lowered his eyes on her before bending his legs up, as if he were ready to pounce, "No way-"

_Click._

"Now ladies and gentlemen we have Mr. Paul Shinji here, an up and coming Sinnoh Champion, relaxing peacefully on the beach-" A smile spread onto her lips as she held her little silver camera in her hands.

"Dawn-"

_Click._

"Oh, now this is Paul getting up-"

_Click._

"And this is the famous Paul looking kinda pissed off"

"_Dawn_…"

_Click._

"And this is Paul ready to-_whoa!"_

_ Click._

But the last picture consisted of a blurred shot of the scenery, because Paul managed to get up past the bombarding snaps and clicks of the tiny camera and lunge himself lightly at Dawn to reach for the camera only to have Dawn twist her body away resulting in Paul attacking her waist instead, finding himself now situated on his stomach on her tiny towel compared to his tall frame.

"Hey-haha, no fair" She laughed as he continued to lay there, his elbows propping him up as he ran through the pictures through Dawn's camera and deleted all the candid shots of him.

She too rolled onto her stomach right next to him so that their bare arms brushed against each other as she tried to reach back for the camera. When Paul finally hit the last 'delete' on the last picture of him he cracked a tiny smile and turned back to Dawn, "Oh no, all the pictures you took happened to delete themselves" He said with fake sadness as he handed the camera back.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed it back, "Gee, wonder how _that_ happened," She glowered as Paul simply shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"Here I'll make it up to you, let's take a picture-" He took his left hand and draped it over Dawn as the two lay there on their stomachs, he grabbed her hand with the camera and pulled it up, motioning for her to snap a pic as she held it in front of both of them.

She blushed _insanely_ as he then had to scoot himself closer so the two could fit into the tiny lens.

"It'd better look good" She managed to stutter out as she suddenly turned to stick her tongue out at Paul before clicking the button.

When she pulled the camera back and clicked the 'review' button, she noted how the picture consisted of herself turning her head, making a sour face at Paul, her tongue darted out and Paul, covering his face with the palm of his hand.

"Paul!" She groaned before bursting out into a small laughter at the failed picture.

"I think it looks great" He said in a joking, sarcastic manner, his face completely straight which only made Dawn crack up that much harder.

"Oh shut up Paul, learn to enjoy the spotlight" She taunted, sticking her tongue out for real before Paul snuck the camera into his hands, snapping another pic of the two.

_Click._

"You know Dawn you keep doing that and we're just gonna have to look hideous in every picture for the rest of our lives" He shook his head tauntingly as though Dawn had snapped the picture.

She giggled, "Hey that was _all_ you Paul, don't blame your un-photogenic skills on me!"

"Sure, sure" He dismissed before locking eyes with her, a smirk on his lips.

Dawn cracked up in pure laughter again. She didn't really care how many more pictures it took, as long as Paul continued to pull her closer like he was, and as long as the two got to record the memories then she was okay with that.

More than okay.

_**Snap.**_

. . .

"Want some?"

She shook her head as Drew shrugged, taking the spoonful of chocolate ice cream away from her lips and back to his as he sucked the little pink spoon clean.

"Hm, May's not hungry, that either means the world is ending or something is on your mind" Drew smirked.

May rolled her eyes, it was weird how traveling around with the same person through Johto, sharing rooms, contests, conversations, and memories could make you learn all the little quirks of someone. Thankfully, that was exactly what Drew did.

"So which is it?" He pressed, putting another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

She smiled, "What do you think?" knowing very well that Drew knew the answer, but before he head time to respond a small, shy hand reached out to tap on his shoulder.

They both turned their heads to a group of girls, none of them being no older than fourteen. The one in the middle, her blonde hair put up into a high ponytail was the first to speak.

"Y-you're Drew right?"

"From Hoenn?" The girl with the auburn hair on the left couldn't help but interject.

Drew threw a glance at May before putting down his ice cream to cross his arms on the table, "The one and only" He smiled.

The blonde girl squealed slightly as she bit her lip, "Um, I was wondering-could you sign my ribbon case? Sorry if this is weird but I watch you all the time and uh-you're really good" She said, her voice soft and tentative.

Drew smiled, "Sure, course I will"

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a white ribbon case, the Hoenn Region Symbol on the front and handed him a marker. Drew took it out of her hands and set it on the table, looking at it before signing 'Drew Hayden' in neat script on the front.

"Here you go" He said as he handed the case back.

"Thank you so, _so _much" She said happily as she tucked the case back into her bag.

"Um, do you have a girlfriend?" The girl with her black hair in a braid on the right suddenly blurt out.

The other girls blushed and then groaned, "Awh Bridget, way to a be loudmouth"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know!" The girl said in her defense.

May bit her lip, trying to keep the smile calm on her face, "Yeah Drew, do you?" She asked leaning forward.

The other girls turned to May, immediately recognizing her as well.

Drew in turn, mirrored May's expression before turning back to the girls, "Well just between you and me," Drew motioned, between himself and the girls, making them squeal oh so loudly, "Yeah, I do" He spoke the truth.

May smiled.

The girl known as Bridget nodded, a heavy blush on her face, "Okay, thanks, we won't spread the word, promise!"

The blonde girl nodded, "Yeah, thanks again!" She smiled before the three of them began to walk away from Drew, who lifted his hand up to wave a 'bye' to the young girls.

When they left Drew sighed and then turned his head back the brunette he'd gotten so used to as she now took up all his attention.

"So let me get this straight," She began, Drew listened, "You can tell a group of fan girl teenagers the truth about us, but you can't tell our best friends?"

Drew smirked.

"Well you're the one who said we should keep it under wraps, because what was it? You didn't want the 'tabloids' to find out which would result in your 'parents' finding out before you could tell them…was that right?" He asked, mimicking her words she previously uttered in Johto.

The two had only been together for a few months, having getting together during their journeys through Johto, but have kept it under wraps only because the camera's were already on them for _supposedly_ being together, and not to mention because each of them kept scoring wins in contests.

So drop a sudden bomb like this on the tabloids would mean a hectic whirlwind for them, and a whirlwind during Grand Festival time, was not good.

May blushed, knitting her eyebrows together, "Well it'd be nice to be able to go out without some guy creeping on us" May stated the obvious.

But Drew just scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that already happens May, and besides, I said I'd tell everyone today right? And I will, don't worry" He reached his hand foreword and suddenly entangled his fingers with hers on the table, "and you know if it were up to me," He dropped his voice low so only she could hear, "I'd have made sure everyone knew _right away_"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and tore her gaze away from his, "Of _course_ you would've, because you're just so romantic" She teased.

"Well that's what you said" He smirked, knowing he spoke the truth.

She opened her mouth to retort back but Drew shoved his spoon into her mouth, making her lick off the chocolate ice cream with a blush. He pulled the spoon out of her mouth slowly, his eyes on it as he spoke slowly, "We'll tell them May, don't worry. They'll find out from us, _not_ the paparazzi"

_**Snap.**_

At least, that's what Drew thought.

. . .

"Float-floatzel!" The Pokémon smiled happily as it floated on it's back, it's tail propelling it through the warm waters around the two childhood friends. Misty couldn't help but lean forward to pet the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"He is absolutely adorable" Misty smiled, in complete awe of a new Sinnoh water Pokémon she didn't get to see often.

Ash chuckled as he stood about waist deep in the water, his eyes never leaving her.

"Figure you'd like him Mist, you don't change" He couldn't help but slip out. Misty turned her gaze from Floatzel back to Ash, her eyebrow raised tauntingly.

"Which is a problem?" She asked, skeptical.

Ash was quick to defend, his arms raised before him, "No, no course not! I'm just saying…it's kinda of nice to you know, not see you for so long and then finally get a chance to meet up with you, only to have you still have the same little quirks about you," He smiled genuinely, "It takes me back" He said with a laugh.

Everything he had said was true for Misty too. Standing there with Ash, showing off a new Pokémon he'd caught, spending time together in the ocean, it almost seemed nostalgic between the two of them.

Misty smiled as she bend down to give Floatzel a nice long stroke on its belly, one that it happily responded to, "It's hard when you're here and I'm way over in Cerulean, I mean, it's hard to call when I don't even know what Pokémon Center you'll be at" Misty almost scolded.

"Yeah but you have my Nav' numb-"

But Misty countered that, "Yeah, which according to Brock and Dawn, is always either getting shocked and busted by Pikachu," She counted one on her hand, "hit by a water gun attack," She held up another finger, "or just being flat out broken down 'cause you never manage to put it away" Misty said one hand on her hip, the other holding up a big three, "Which you can't deny" She added with a smirk.

Ash opened his mouth to come back with an insult or some kind of justification but the only thing he did was grin cheekily and mutter a weak, "Do not?"

In which Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle at the age old argument. With those two, it would always be a toss up between did not/did too and do not/do too. It was classic.

When Floatzel finally took a dive into the water to stretch its legs, that left Ash and Misty standing in the water, it's constant ebb and flow rocked the two back and forth, and almost rocked Misty right into Ash's waiting arms.

Key word being _almost._

"So Ash, what do you plan to do after you win the Sinnoh League?" She said with a smirk.

Ash laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "You think I'll win?" He asked, almost shocked.

"Uh, yeah," Misty answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't think so Mr. Pokémon Master?" She teased.

"Right, right" He nodded, shooting a familiar grin back at Misty, " Well, _if_ I win the Sinnoh League I'll go back home and train up, and compete in the Indigo League to become the next Kanto Champ," He held his fist up in triumph, "and if I lose, I'd do that same" He shrugged.

Misty smiled at his unforgettable gusto, "You'd come back home? Really? No lounging off in the Resort Area or taking a first class cruise on the SS Anne?" Misty bribed but Ash only shook his head.

"Nah, I think winning the Indigo League is gonna be a set goal of mine, after the Sinnoh league o'course, that way I can be the top dog in my home region-after having getting wiser and gaining experience in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh" He laughed, "besides, this time, I'm sure I'll win it!" He cheered for himself.

Misty smiled, "And I'll be sure to be there when that all goes down" she reassured, dipping her arms low in the water only to splash a small stream of water at him.

He laughed as he dipped his hands in the water, only to splash her back, "You'd better, and besides, it'd be nice to be around the stuff I grew up with ya know?" He dipped his body low, walking further into deeper waters as the tide soon went up to his chest.

Misty followed him, her feet easily treading water as she swam right up to him, "You miss home don't cha?" He opened his mouth to answer but Misty continued, her tone now teasing, "awh Ash, you can grow up all you want but you're still gonna miss your mommy in Pallet" She cooed, reaching her hand up to mockingly pinch his cheek.

Ash shook his head away and laughed, "Yeah there's that," He complied before reaching out to grab Misty by the elbows, pulling her closer to him with ease, "and it kinda sucks that whenever I get together with you all we can talk about is how much we miss each other and stuff" He said.

Her red locks fell down her back, completely straight due to the water. It swayed gently around her fanning around the both of them, obviously longer than her usual tom-boyish side pony, as she ditched that image the last couple times Ash met up with her.

She blinked her cerulean orbs a few times before sighing, she reached her arms up and stretched them over Ash's shoulders connecting them behind his neck, if an onlooker didn't know any better, they'd say they were gonna smack one on each other any second now.

Ash in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her put her full dependence on him; although he was sure she didn't need him to be her floating device in the water.

She pursed her lips and looked back at him, "Yeah, you're right about that" She nodded in compliance, "So…"

"So…?" Ash prompted.

"Hurry up and win the league, so you can come back home" She smirked, looking right back at him, cerulean eyes meeting familiar chocolate orbs of happiness, joy, and new found determination.

"You betcha" He nodded, knowing he had a new fuel to win.

After all, home was where _his_ heart was. Especially if 'home' happened to be a little place called Cerulean City.

_**Snap.**_

. . .

A cell phone rang off in the deep pocket of a man's jeans.

He dug roughly into his pocket and pulled out he ringing device, pulling it up to his ear, "Talk to me"

_'Oi, where the hell are you? You'd better gettin' some good stuff, deadline's tonight! These magazines are gonna be hot on the presses tomorrow!'_

He smirked, holding his delicate camera in one hand, "Don't worry boss, I've got everything all taken care of, we've got enough material to whip up a storm"

_'Alright then what the hell you stayin' out there for? Get back here and show me!'_

He nodded, "You got it"

And in the small little blue memory card, he'd just made enough for his new salary.

"This'll be great for the magazine"

. . .

**A/N: What'd you think? Wasn't so bad if I do say so myself. Some big changes are, well, the title, there's no Kym and Brendan, there **_**is**_** Dawn and Paul, May and Drew are actually together, yeah…that's pretty much it so far.**

**As I'm typing this I'm pretty nervous to what you guys are thinking so just review and let me know, please? **

**Much appreciated.**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


	2. Speechless

**A/N: And this story kicked off way better than I thought, I'm so, so happy! Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to the guy that owns Pokémon, Satoshi or other. **

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

_**I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless**_

_**-Lady Gaga**_

_. . ._

"Ugh yawn, I am like _so_ tired"

"Well suck it up Lily, since Misty's not here someone's got to get up early and greet those Pokémon Gym inspectors"

The pink haired Sensational Sister groaned and let out another yawn, letting her head fall into the palm of her hand.

"Well Misty takes enough care of the Gym; all three of us don't need to be awake for this-I like desperately need my beauty sleep!"

"Well we made a deal!"

And almost as if right on cue, the eldest of the four sisters made her way to the counter of their giant Gym/Performing Arena lobby. Her hair perfectly curled and draped over her shoulders, her signature teal dress and pink cardigan over her body and of course, a little pink flower in her hair for the finishing touch.

For eight o'clock in the morning, she did a good job and primping herself up.

_Psh,_ she'd better have, the eldest Sensational Sister woke up at 6 to get ready.

Daisy plopped the mail onto the counter before perching her hands on her hips.

"We told Misty we'd take care of the Gym when she's gone if she'd let us use 40% of the Gym fund for our shows and weekly spa days!" She reinforced, a bargain that wasn't easily reached.

Violet nodded her head, her blue curls bouncing slightly, "Yeah you're right, but I just don't see why these inspector people couldn't have come later, I mean like, no one likes getting up this early, not even the Pokémon!" She squealed, not liking having to jump into the water so early to wake up each Pokémon and tell them to put on their show face for the inspectors. Thank Ho-oh Misty took Gyrados with her.

Lily sighed in agreement as she began to casually leaf through the stack of mail Daisy had previously set down, "Yeah, like poor Caserin and Luverin _hate_ getting up early" She pouted, referring to the cute little pair of Luvdisc that adorned their underwater aquarium.

As Daisy then chimed in about how early morning humidity wasn't good for her hair, Lily stumbled upon something that most _definitely_ caught her interest. It wasn't flyer for the newest salon in town, it wasn't a bill from their pool boy, and it wasn't a fan letter.

Though what Lily had in her hands was wedged between two fan letters with hearts on each of them, she found this more interesting.

Violet noticed the item and cocked her head, "Ooh, the new issue of _Pokémon Idol_ is in, anything interesting?" She asked, referring to one of the most popular gossip magazines in all the four regions.

Lily grinned, letting her smile stretch from ear to ear, "Oh yeah, I think there's definitely something you guys wanna see"

And with one last smirk she turned the magazine around, laying it flat on the table.

"Oh-"

"My-"

"_Gawd!_"

"I think our little baby sister is going to have like, major explaining to do"

_. . ._

_Ring, ring_

Dawn groaned.

_Ring, ring_

"May…that's _your_ Nav" Misty grumbled as she rolled over, stuffing her face in the comfortable pillow beneath her, her orange locks in a mess.

"No it's not, I dunno what' you're talking about" May tried to play off; snuggling further into the sheets, but no, no Misty wasn't going to let that fly and especially at this hour, she had the tolerance of a Gyrados on a rampage. So with all her strength she pulled herself up from her bed, turned over to grab a stray pillow and launched it right at the brunette's head.

"Ow!"

Bullseye.

Dawn rose her head as she peeked over at the two, "Just answer it May" She reasoned.

May sighed and rubbed her head, all three girls successfully awake thanks to her little ringing monstrosity. She reached her arm out the dresser, noting that the clock read 8:17 AM. She grabbed her Nav and flipped it open, not even bothering to check caller ID.

"Hullo?" She muttered groggily.

_"So I go the PokeMart this morning to pick up some Pokeballs, protein, stuff like that for the Pokémon back at the lab…" _The voice began to speak, as chipper as ever.

May squinted her eyes as if it'd help her recognize the caller.

"Brendan?"

But he didn't stop to acknowledge his name, _"-and right there, on the rack while I'm payin' for all my stuff, is you and Drew, on the cover of pretty much every _freakin'_ magazine" _

May knitted her eyebrows together, "Okay, I officially have _no_ idea what you're talking about, we're on the cover of…magazines?" May tried to fit the pieces together. She and Drew were always on magazines, preferably _Coordinators Monthly_ and _The Ribbon Cup_. So what was the big deal?

_"You didn't tell me you guys were together?" _

Oh. So that's what it was.

". . . what?"

Dawn gave May a weird look, leaning forward, "May…is everything alright?"

"Yes! Well no, not really-but I mean" She bit her lip, "Brendan, lemme call you back, and um, if you see any more of the magazines, get rid of them!" She hurriedly commanded her childhood friend.

_"Okay, there's like fifty on this rack alone…how the hell am I supposed to do that? You want me to buy all of em?" _The young researcher in training sarcastically asked back.

She nodded, "Yes! Perfect, I knew you were always the smart one!"

_"What? May I'm not gonna-"_

"I'll call you back, bye!" She muttered as she shut the Nav and finally let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. All the while, the Sinnoh Coordinator and the Cerulean Gym Leader stared at her with questionable looks on their faces.

"May…" Misty began, "What's goin' on?"

She plopped the Nav back on the dresser, as if it were going to explode any second, "N-nothing hehe, you know Brendan, always…an early riser and stuff, just calling to say hi" She tried so hard not to fumble over her words, doing anything not to raise any suspicion.

"Oh, I heard he's got a girlfriend now"

"No way, really?"

May let out another sigh of relief as she let the two drift off into random conversation. The tabloids couldn't have found out? Could they? They were always extra careful on dates and they never really did anything suspicious in public and besides, it's not like they weren't a flirty couple anyway, it was the norm whether they were together or not.

As May climbed out of bed she just assumed Brendan was probably looking way too into it, overanalyzing every little detail. So she and Drew were on the cover of some magazines, nothing to worry about there.

"Hey look!"

Dawn's words made her jump in her place, causing the pillow in her lap to fall onto the floor. Misty cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay there…?" She asked carefully, watching her every move.

May nodded and bent down to pick up the fallen pillow and re-situate it back into her lap. She was way, too nervous. So what if the tabloids did find out? That wouldn't be that bad would it?

_'Um of course it'd be bad! Since you haven't even told your friends or your parents!' _A voice in her head scolded. She sighed again knowing she was right, they were supposed to tell everyone about their little 'secret' yesterday but when you're at the beach, splashing in the water, having a sand castle building contest, and a few battles here and there with your friends, you tend to forget.

So she clenched onto her pillow and made the decision.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Misty's words trailed on in the back.

"So what were you saying Dawn?"

She giggled, "May's on TV" She turned up the volume.

"Guys I have something I wanna tell you-"

"Wait, shh" Misty waved her hand as a picture of the blond haired announcer began to relay the story of the day.

"But-" May could only do nothing as she turned to the TV as well.

_"And for the latest gossip scoop, it's finally happened. Fan girls across the regions can either jump up in joy or be jealous of this lucky girl," _A clip of May's contest battles flashed on screen, _"Since Contest Coordinator May Maple is officially dating Drew Hayden"_

It took about three seconds for the words to sink in.

. . .

"What the hell!"

"How did they find out?"

"So it's _true!"_

"Well how come we didn't know?"

"N-no wait, there's no way, and I was going to tell you guys really!" May held up her hands, shaking them in her defense trying to absorb the situation.

So Brendan _was_ right. They were pretty much everywhere. He was also right about the magazines announcing their newfound, and apparently much waited for relationship. And, he was probably right when he'd said there were _a lot_ of magazines.

Then she realized another thing as she groaned, falling back onto her bed, bringing the pillow up to her face, "This news even got to _Hoenn_?"

A clearing of the throat caused May to lower her pillow and standing above her with their hands on their hips and a stoic expression on their faces were Misty and Dawn, and boy did then want-

"An explanation would be nice ya know?"

The youngest girl nodded as well, "I agree with Misty, when were you going to tell us May! I mean, we're your best friends! We'd expect to hear this stuff form you and _not_ the paparazzi"

May groaned once more, "I know, I know, I swear I was going to tell you guys yesterday but it just kinda slipped my mind…but I'm telling you right now, from my lips, Drew and I are together." She said firmly.

Dawn giggled and clapped her hands excitedly and Misty let out a breath of relief letting her hands fall off her hips, "Well that's a good, at least we know all the tabloids aren't lying"

"But!" May shot up, "What I wanna know is how the tabloids found out!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and then hopped off, storming over to the sofa and television in their room and snatched the remote form the table, turning up the volume even more as if it'd provide her with an answer.

"May, they probably just snapped a picture of you guys in Johto or something, and hey! Get back here, we wanna hear the full story!" Misty called out, but t his time it was May's turn to be entranced by the television.

She focused her sapphire orbs on every little movement and detail.

_"…now we all know May and Drew are one of our favorite couples so what gave these two away?" _The host asked as she motioned to the monitor behind her.

May clenched the remote, "Yeah…?" She grinded through her teeth.

_"Well, these photos were snapped just yesterday at the infamous Sunyshore Beach in Sinnoh, the two were seen relaxing at the beach, holding hands, and they were even caught, spending a little time together on the rocky shores of the beach-"_

May blushed a bright red as sure enough, pictures flashed foreword of her and Drew in the little Snack Shack, putting that little pink spoon in her mouth as she licked off the ice cream, and of course, a picture of the two behind the rocks as he pressed her against the structure and craned his neck slightly just so the camera could find a good angle where his lips were locked onto hers.

Dawn's voice suddenly chirped in from her right, "Whoa, how'd we miss all of _that?_"

Then Misty's from the left, "So that's where you guys went when we played Marco Polo, Ash seriously thought you guys drowned or something"

They both narrowed their eyes at the brunette who bit her lip and crossed her legs on the couch and let out a nervous smile.

"Hehe, love you guys"

But before either of them could react a small _'schlip'_ sound caught their attention as they all whipped their heads to look over at the door.

Dawn titled her head to the side as she focused on the little delivery that managed to make their way into their room from underneath the doorframe.

Misty narrowed her eyes as she pushed away from the couch and approached it carefully, her body going completely stiff as she leaned down to pick it up.

"What is it Misty?" Dawn asked but without saying a word Misty rolled up the magazine and clenched her teeth together.

"Just hang on a sec" Her words were sharp and succinct and Dawn and May could only sit there and watch as Misty flipped the lock, and curled her hand around the doorknob and yanked it open, and wouldn't you know, standing right there was Ash with his bed hair shoved underneath his hat, a plain white tee, and navy plaid pajama pants, and a look on his face that just _screamed_ 'I have no idea what the hell is going on'.

"Knock, knock" Drew's voice rang in sarcastically.

"We brought presents" Paul added, motioning to the stacks of magazines in his hands, and by the sound of Paul's dead pan tone, the girls had a feeling things weren't going to be pretty.

The guys shuffled in and Misty managed to kick the door closed before grabbing Ash by his arm and pulling him over, unrolling the magazine she previously picked up and pointed to a picture of the two, "What is _this_ Ash?"

Ash let out a sigh and then removed his cap to run a hand through his hair, "C'mon, we'll explain Mist" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, directing to her to the little gathering they were having around the coffee table.

Drew was the first to talk, "Okay so I think it should be kinda obvious by now that we've been…'attacked' by the paparazzi" He said, for lack of a better word.

"We?" Dawn echoed.

And all Drew did was nod, "That's right, all of us"

As Paul then took his turn to lay down every magazine that happened to come across their hotel room that morning, everyone just sat there, silent.

"Coordinators Weekly, PokeWatchers, Breeder's Digest, Trainers 101, The Ribbon Cup, PKMN: News, Pokémon Idol, and get ready…"He paused as everyone shifted in their seats, "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Gossip" And as they all watched the last four magazines fall onto the table no said a thing, "And I'm pretty sure there's more"

Drew cleared his throat, "So long story short-"

"_And that's not all, along with the final admittance of May and Drew are two other stories we're sure you'd love to hear about-"_

Drew then shut his mouth and then motioned his hands to the TV, "On second thought, why don't I let her tell you" He said, referring to the gossiper named Christie on the television.

Everyone just silently obeyed, Dawn still not exactly comprehending the situation, Misty twisting the magazine in her hands, hoping it wouldn't be what she thought it would be, Ash awaiting the TV to repeat what he had heard so many times already, and Paul, trying to figure out how he was going to react to all of this.

May blushed as the gossip host made one last comment about her and Drew; she leaned over onto his shoulder in which Drew was happy to respond by draping his hand over her shoulders and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Their secret was out now, no need to hide it anymore.

"_Now we all know Sunyshore is a prime spot for tourists, vacationers, and locals, but…what we didn't know, was that it could attract certain _gym leaders_ as well"_

And all eyes were on Misty.

She twisted the magazine in her hand like an Ekans using its Wrap attack.

"_Seen here is the world renowned, and ever so popular Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader in Kanto-apparently along with the underwater ballets these Sensational Sisters like to do on their free time, hanging out with _friends _is a favorite pastime as well"_

The way the announcer stressed the word 'friends' definitely meant that they were more than friends. A picture appeared on screen that sure enough, reflected the events of yesterday's beach date, where Misty's arms were around Ash's neck and at the angle they took it; it looked like the two were lip locking in the middle of the ocean.

…much to Misty's embarrassment.

Drew let out a low whistle and cocked his head to the side as if to examine the picture farther, "Wow, it really looks like you guys are-"

But Misty interjected his sentence by holding her hand out before the coordinators face, "Don't say it" She slipped through her gritted teeth and embarrassed demeanor.

And only to fuel everyone's excitement, the TV host droned on.

"_Ah, but if you thinks that's all the gossip we have to offer you there's more," _She wagged her finger tauntingly at the camera, _"you may recognize this young man over here from 'Sinnoh's Top 10 To Look Out For'-he's quickly becoming a rising star in the battling world and we've caught him red handed canoodling with," _The host paused for dramatic effect, _"…his girlfriend maybe?"_

Ash shuffled in his seat and muttered in a flat voice, "Well, there are only two of us left" He said a bit rhetorically as he turned to Dawn's face to see her reaction.

"_There's no doubting, the way these two couples were acting it's only natural to think they followed their fellow coordinator's leads. We'll keep you posted with the latest updates on these new lovebirds, see you next time"_ And with a wave and a wink she signed off and the TV switched to some infomercial about some abs toner machine.

But within that short broadcast, it was _plenty_ enough for them.

"Now what?" Paul cleared his throat, keeping his eyes away from the blushing bluenette who sat in the armchair across from him, the tabloids sprawled out on the table before them.

Misty groaned as she tossed her mangled up magazine onto the table and grabbed a tabloid that said _'Training for You!' _

"We're even on the cover of a _fitness _magazine" She grumbled, acknowledging the little strip of the hottest stories posted on the left side of the cover, taking note of the same picture she saw of her and Ash plastered on the front.

May echoed her groan, "How did they even know we were gonna be there?"

"Well a gym leader mixed in with some top trainers and coordinators it's bound to cause a scene, I mean, you got the Misty Mermaid over there," He nudged his head toward Misty, "Mr. Chosen One," then at Ash, "and Mr. I-haven't-lost-a-battle-since-I-was-fourteen", at Paul, "_and_ a rising Sinnoh Coordinator" and finally at Dawn, motioning to Dawn and her three consecutive contest wins.

May huffed, understanding the point, "Well then, how'd they find out?" She crossed her arms.

"Apparently," Dawn looked up from a tabloid she currently had her nose buried in, "sources say they _heard _you admit it" She clarified.

'_So let me get this straight…you can tell a group of fan girl teenagers the truth about us, but you can't tell our best friends?'_ The memory came rushing back to her; she didn't think she talked that loud, did she?

"Well great, I'll never talk again" She decided.

"Oh boy, I've left you speechless?" He turned his attention on her, that taunting, teasing, cocky smirk gracing his lips.

May glared through her blush, "_So_ speechless" She slid out her teeth.

"May's got a point, maybe we should jus…hide out for a while, because I'm pretty sure people are gonna be harassing us left and right" Dawn clarified, thinking logically. Stepping out and looking paparazzi ready was a hard thing, she already used enough time just to look ready for a contest.

"Or maybe we could just deny it and tell them truth" Misty interjected.

But just as quickly as she was to put in her thought, Ash did the same.

"W-well what good would that do? I mean, half the population in each region already has it in their head that we're together-no sense in wanting to change their minds-it'd be too much work"

She turned her head to Ash, expecting to see some expression of laziness and his usual nonchalant attitude that she'd grown to get used to but, she couldn't see it. Instead, he wore a look on his face of determination, almost as if he was trying to convince her to let it go.

And to just accept the title of themselves as a 'couple'.

Paul groaned, "Ash is right, we really don't need any more camera's on us, especially with a Grand Festival and League coming up"

And much to Ash's delight, Dawn agreed too, "Yeah, I mean so we'll fake it for a little bit, no big deal," She blushed a bright red, "H-how bad could it be?"

May saw the flustered expression of her two best friends and took note of the shifting positions of the boys in the room-excluding Drew. After all, all these tabloids have done is what they were too chicken to admit. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing, and maybe somewhere down the line of them 'pretending', they'd realize how they _really_ felt and wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

Things were all going to work out just fine.

She giggled, "Yeah, how bad could it be?" She echoed, speaking her words slowly with a smirk.

Just give it some time, she told herself, they'll come to see this little fiasco as a blessing in disguise.

. . .

But while they were Sinnoh trying to keep things calm, a gym leader in Hoenn wasn't so happy about his little girl dating, three sisters were too busy scavenging for all the information the tabloids could give them, and someone's older brother was too busy laughing at the screen to do a double take.

Hm, May's probably right.

Things were going to work out just fine.

. . .

**A/N: Finished chapter 2! It's alittle on the short side but I'm going to admit, I'm kind of rushing. I'm leaving for vacation for a week so don't expect an update during that time, sorry :(**

**Can anybody guess who I'm referring to in the last little paragraph, it should be pretty obvious haha. And I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers for taking so well to this story, I'm loving it! **

**And as usual sorry if this chapter's a bit messy grammar wise, I read it over twice and it seemed okay so go easy on me for that.**

**Feedback is definetly welcome! **

**P.S-A little preview of the next chapter is going to be called 'Telephone' so you guys can just imagine what that's going to be like, hopefully more laughs and romance to come!**

**R&R**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**


End file.
